


Happy Halloween

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dead Geisha, Halloween, M/M, Vampires, Werewolf, Yôkai, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: With two boys who used to go to college in America this is one night they have to go out.And with our group of mischievous darlings staying over in Hasetsu for the week, to relax in between competitions well it's an opportunity they could not miss out on.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Day 259 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A Halloween story. It had to happen. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Phichit drops down on the large bed in Victor's old room at Yutopia. Chris drops his bag on the other side but with one quick flick from Phichit he takes his bag to the futon on the floor in the storage room Yura used as his room in Hasetsu. 

"I still can't believe I lost that bet with you. I never thought it would be possible." Chris sighs, eyeing the large bed he will not be sleeping in. "Then again you'd think those two would be eager to have this bed to themselves again." Phichit just shakes his head.

"Nah. You should have known better, Yakov can allow a lot but having Yura travel to Japan when he is scheduled for a GP qualifier in the same week. We all know Yura can do great things on the last moment, but the man wants to be very certain that with Victor returned his Yura is not the one from last year not making the final." Phichit shrugs his shoulders.

"Ah cheri, I'm certain that you will be able to take the last spot. You are doing well this year." Chris winks at Phichit who just shakes his head.

"The only way for me to get the final this year is to hope one of you messes up so badly I'll beat them in points." He raises his hands to stop Chris from talking. "I'm not saying I'm not going to give it my best, the assignments just put me in groups that will make it really hard for me to get gold even once. And don't say I beat Yuuri for gold last year, that was only because he put in a jump for Victor that wasn't perfect. If he'd done the one they had originally planned, or he'd gotten it perfect, he would have gotten gold and Michele and not me would have been in the final." 

"That said. Shall we go down and take a nice relaxing dip in the onsen, I can feel my silver legs in need of a soak." Chris grins, the pillow he gets tossed in his face changes nothing to the fact he saw Phichit grin before throwing it. 

They enter the onsen chatting over the upcoming events to find it nearly abandoned, only two sets of robes are laid out awaiting the people that are going to wear them, the loud shouting though coming from the bath makes them rinse quickly to go out as fast as they can. They are surprised to find Victor's phone propped up to the side, especially as Yuuri is always very strict on the no-phone rule. 

"I had hope for you lot. It was annoying enough I could not be there to knock him down myself but you let him get gold. Why?" 

They see Victor sigh and smile at his screen from where he's sitting in the onsen. "Yura, we didn't let him get gold. His routine was good, and it was in Canada, you know he always get's a small advantage there. Chris did his best with the situation and he was only three points behind. Plus he'll face both Yuuri, you and me in America, there is no way he'll come anyway near the podium then. So relax, enjoy your time in Beijing, tell Guang Hong and Seung Gil we said hi. I want to see a triple shot of you three on that podium. Now go, or I swear I'm going to stand up to turn off my phone." He sends the teen a teasing wink. 

There is a load sputter coming from the phone sounding very much like some choice Russian words. Victor leans back, finally seeing the tow in the doorway.

"Ha friends, get in. No matter how many times I come here this place feels better every single time." 

Phichit and Chris slip into the water, noticing a certain absence. Victor sees them look and points at a corner of the onsen, there on his stomach on the floor lies Yuuri, asleep. 

"He was a bit tired but didn't want me to miss out on it. Plus he said something about us going out for Halloween and apparently while he was supposed to support me in Moscow he'd been making arrangements. But" Victor looks at Phichit. "isn't that an American thing. Why tell me now if we still have several weeks before America?" 

Chris bursts out in loud laughter and Phichit just stares at him for a moment. "Victor my friend. Halloween is on the 31st of October. I know we usually don't have much chance in going anywhere at the day itself, with competitions and all. But I thought you knew. And with all the decorations I saw hanging in town when we came from the station I think the people in Hasetsu also celebrate it." Chris smiles at Victor.

"Not normally. Ghost season is actually more a summer thing in America, that is what Yuuri told me back in college, then again if he asked the people here to consider it I bet they'd do it for him." 

"Actually, when I was a kid we did go trick-or-treating but it had been a more lively place then. When the tourist left it was too much of a hassle just to make normal money so people stopped. With all the interest in our town you skaters have generated votes went up to have it reinstated." 

Phichit looks at Mari who's standing in the doorway b;owing her smoke into the air. "Why didn't Yuuri tell me that?" Mari pulls out an ashtray from her pocket and kills the cigarette.

"Can't tell you something he can't remember. The last time it was celebrated he wasn't even three yet. So there wasn't much to tell." She grins at the three in the onsen. "That said, get dried off, wake my brother up and come to the family room. I have your costumes ready, and we are leaving in less than two hours." 

Sure enough when they got to the family room there were several pieces of clothing waiting for them. And a make-up kit a professional would be interested in. Mari and her friends delegated them all to a different room to get dressed and readied so that they wouldn't see each other till they were done. So when an hour later a ghost, a werewolf, a vampire, and a geisha, enter the family room they all go above and beyond to tell each other how good they looked. 

Yuuri had to admit that making Victor a ghost had sounded a bit lame at first, but the way they had made his clothes look all tattered, he could only say the man pulled it of wonderfully. Phichit just made a perfect vampire, and there was apparently already a photo on his IG before anyone could compliment him. Victor asked Chris if his pants all ripped like that wasn't too cold, till Chris reminded him that he was used in wearing less on the ice. Plus, he leaned over and pulled at something through one of the cuts, he was wearing a pantyhose.

"Yuuri, you look wonderful as a geisha, makes me want to cuddle up with you and drink tea. But isn't your kimono on wrong. You said I could never wear it like that and now you are." There is a small pout to Victor's lips, making Yuuri lean over and kiss it away.

"Off course you aren't allowed to wear it like that. Only the dead wear it right over left, so basically my clothes are now telling everybody who knows proper kimono wear that I am a dead geisha." He sends them a big smirk. "But we have to go, the parade is going to start soon and I want to be at the start to see everyone fresh. We can join at the end and collect candy as we go, mostly because the Onsen is the end point." 

The parade and seeing many of the friends they had made in town dressed up was a blast, they indeed joined at the end right in a large group of Yokai, who turned out to be Mari and her friends. The people in Hasetsu didn't seem to care for any participants age, so by the time they were back at the onsen their pockets were filled with candies and some coupons to pick up something during the week from some of the places that had run out early. The group felt hyped up and absolute tired all at once dropping at a table in the common room. 

"It's really sad Yura hadn't been able to join. He would have loved this." Victor hums over the small snack they get put in front of them. Sure katsudon would be perfect right now but it was the middle of the season and they had only gotten that much room to play with their diets.

"He would have complained at every part of it." Yuuri picks up a seaweed cracker. "So yeah, I have to agree he would have loved it." He yawns before he can take his first bite. "Ah, I thought my nap would give me enough energy to stay awake longer but I'm done." 

He stands up and wishes Chris and Phichit a good night. Asking them not to make too much casualties during karaoke, as he was certain Mari would try to get them so drunk that she could slip a Japanese song at them. Then he turned to Victor and asked him to join him. Victor gets a joyful smile.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm too tired and I just really need somebody to help me get out of this kimono, and get the make-up from my face. I'll probably fall asleep the moment I step over the threshold and i really do not want to sleep with it on." He stifles another yawn before simply turning around and leaving the room. Victor quickly gets up, realizing Yuuri might actually fall asleep while going up the stairs. 

"Do you think we will see Victor return later. Personally I think he'll get Yuuri ready for bed and get in with him, no matter how much he loves karaoke." Chris gives Phichit a side glance.

"I'm not even betting you on that, Cheri. That is a certainty even a blind man can see. But speaking of bets, maybe we could make one over a song." 

Phichit gives Chris a cheeky smile. "Oh I would love to see you lose again. Just let me know what." 

The morning finds Phichit waking up in the big bed, Chris on the futon and all their candy in Victor's bag as he did came back and slayed them all with a very drunken performance of a Japanese love song. When they complained about he had simply kissed them both on their cheeks and wished them a Happy Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
